Drabble no Ouji sama
by Blagodaria
Summary: C'est un recueil de drabble sur Prince of Tennis, les couples et les thèmes sont due au hasard, n'hésitez pas a me proposer des idées si vous en avez envie !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voici mon premier projet sur Prince Of Tennis – _j'en profite au passage pour rappeler que les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi_ –

Ce sera donc un recueil de drabbles avec des thèmes et des personnages tirés aux hasard – _ou à la demande des lecteurs si lecteurs il y a_ –

Je m'excuse d'ailleurs si il y a du OOC, ce qui est fort probable.

Commençons tout de suite avec le premier drabble :

 **Thème :** _Talents culinaire_

 **Personnages** _: Ryoma, Momoshiro_

 **Rating** _: K_

… **..**

« Echizen, s'il te plait !

\- Non, Momo senpai

\- Aller, Echizen ! Aide-moi !

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ait reçu ces chocolats et qui doit faire le White Day .

\- Aide moi ! Je sais pas quelle recette utilisée ! Si je lui en fait pas, la sœur de Tachibana vas me haïr ! »

Soupirant, Le futur pilier de Seigaku finit par céder et se laissa traîné chez son senpai. Une fois là-bas, il sorti de son sac une recette qu'on lui avait donné, après tout, lui aussi devait faire ses chocolats avant de s'y mettre, aidé par un Momoshiro plus que perplexe.

« Heu … Echizen, tu es sur qu'il faut vraiment mettre du fromage et des algues dans le chocolat ?

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de marqué sur la recette !

\- Elle vient d'où d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est Fuji senpai qui me l'a donné. »


	2. Chapter 2

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi !

 **Thème** _: Eau_

 **Personnages** _: Renji x Oishi – ça c'est du couple étrange XD –_

 _ **Rating**_ _: M_

J'avoue ne pas être franchement satisfaite de ce drabble, après, j'ai toujours du mal avec les lemon, j'arrive pas à en écrire. J'espère que vous aimerez quand même !

… **..**

Une bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne avant qu'un gémissement n'en sorte. Si Oishi n'était pas aussi prit par le plaisir, il aurait eu le présence d'esprit de prier pour que personne ne les rejoigne dans cette piscine.

" Stop, Renji..."

Incapable de dire autre chose, la mère poule de Seigaku se crispa avant d'essayer de s'appuyer sur le rebord. Il glissa et ne put retenir son cri et ses larmes de couler alors que sa chute le fit s'empaler sur le membre de son amant. Celui-ci lui embrassa les joues pour le rassurer, glissant ses mains sur les hanches du vice capitaine pour le maintenir en place.

" C'est... C'est bon... Tu..."

Loin de son habituel retenue, Renji n'attendit pas la suite de la phrase et se mit à bouger. Ils n'étaient plus que gémissement et plaisir, Oishi s'accrochait désespérément à la peau lisse et glissante de son amant, psalmodiant son prénom.

Reprenant leurs souffles, ils remirent leur maillot de bain et restèrent quelques instants dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs mains accrochés l'une a l'autre.

" Tous à l'eau !"

Surprit, ils se tournèrent vers la source de ce cri, c'est à dire Momo et Renji soupira avant de glisser à l'oreille de son amant :

" Il y a 80% de chances qu'ils nous aient surprit."

Oishi allait mourir de honte, il en était convaincu.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici un nouveau drabble ! Couple toujours choisis au hasard ! Pour une fois, c'est pas tellement du crack paring ! En tout cas, j'espre que vous aimerez et bonne lecture !

 **Personnages** _: Echizen Ryoma et Akutsu Jin_

 **Thème** _ **:** Noël_

 **Rating** _ **:** K+_

* * *

" Plus à droite.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !" avait rugit la deuxième personne. D'un air menaçant, il se tourna vers son homologue qui le regardait impassible. Celui-ci se contenta de baisser sa casquette et de lui répondre " Mada mada dane ". Hors de lui, le plus vieux, Jin de son prénom, attrapa le futur pilier de Seigaku par le col avant de le repousser violemment.

" Démerde toi."

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant Echizen avec le sapin, nu et un carton de décorations. Las, il prit un tabouret et monta dessus pour tenter de bouger l'étoile au sommet de l'arbre. En vain. Il était trop petit. Résigné, il se recula et observa attentivement l'objet qui penchait lamentablement d'un côté. Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus que deux solutions : laisser cette chose tel qu'elle, et ça c'était hors de question ou demander de l'aide à Jin. Hors de questions. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'étoile avant de se tourner, faisant face à l'ancien tennisman qui le regardait d'un air narquois.

" Aide moi.

\- Je préfère te voir galérer, le nain. "


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà un nouveau Drabble. J'avoue que celui-là n'est pas génial, mais j'étais pas franchement inspirée x). J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

 **Personnages** : _Shishido x Dan_

 **Thème** : _Fast food_

 **Rating** _: T - pour le langage -_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

" Shishido San, on va être en retard !"

Pourquoi en retard ? Le brun n'en savait strictement rien. Il venait de terminer son entraînement i peine quelques minutes que le voilà déjà traîné il ne savait où par son cadet. Il s'arrêta et regarda le fast food, dépité.

" Sérieusement ? Tu m'as fait me magner le cul juste pour aller bouffer ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Shishido San, votre langage !

\- Arrête de te prendre époux mon daron !"

Soupirant, le plus grand de la Silver pair ignora son partenaire et entra dans le restaurant, traînant toujours le brun derrière lui. Après quelques secondes à chercher, il se dirigea vers une table.

" Bordel Choutaro, vous êtes en retard. Casse couilles.

\- Jin !

\- Me fait pas chier. "

Sans attendre, Akutsu empoigna Ootori et l'entraîna en dehors, laissant Shishido et le première année de Yamabuki ensemble. Ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait la, le troisième année s'assit malgré tout. Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Soupirant, il commanda son hamburger, peu décidé à être aimable avec Dan qui semblait intimidé.

Super après-midi. Il n'allait pas oublier de remercier Ootori pour ça …


	5. Chapter 5

Ce drabble se passe en parallèle du précédent !

 **Personnages** : _Ootori x Jin_

 **Thème** : _Aucun_

 **Rating** : _T voir M, je sais pas trop XD_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

À peine furent-ils sortis du fast food que Jin entraîna l'argenté dans une ruelle et le plaqua au mur. Alors que leurs bouches se rejoignaient, Ootori repoussa son amant.

" Jin ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêté de fumer !

\- Ça va, me fais pas chier.

\- Je refuse de t'embrasser quand si tu sens la cigarette."

Fière de son chantage, le joueur de Hyotei déchanta rapidement en voyant le regard moqueur de son compagnon.

" Tant que tu refuses pas de me sucer, ça me vas. "

Choqué, Ootori rougit fortement avant de pousser faiblement Jin qui s'était considérablement rapproché de lui. Cependant, l'ami de Dan ne se laissa pas faire et glissa lentement sa main sous le t-shirt de son homologue, venant lui embrasser le cou. Sans se soucier des passants, il se mit a lui dévorer la gorge, y laissant parfois de belles marques possessives alors que ses mains descendaient sans aucunes gênes vers ses fesses. Le cadet lui se retenait de justesse de gémir complètement grisé par ces quelques caresses. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller là, ce n'était pas correcte.

" Pas dans la rue Jin !"

Cette fois, ledit Jin se détacha totalement de Choutaro et fit demi tours, le laissant seul comme un con.

" Jin ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- T'es trop chiant, tu ressembles trop à ma mère."


	6. Chapter 6

_Et voilà enfin un nouveau Drabble !_

 _Moi qui voulait faire un lemon... Bah ... C'est un petit lime quoi XD_

 _Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

* * *

 **Couple : _Shishido x Ootori_**

 **Thème : _Première fois_**

 **Rating : _T ? ou une petit M_**

* * *

« Bordel, Choutaro, t'es trop grand »

le brun poussa un long soupire en regardant son compagnon avant de finalement poser ses mains sur son torse et le pousser pour qu'il tombe sur le lit, allongé sur le dos. Le sourire aux lèvres, le troisième année se mit a califourchon sur l'argenté alors que celui-ci l'entourait de ses bras. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, jouèrent ensemble pendant que leurs mains exploraient le corps qui leur était offert. Assez rapidement, les habits s'échouèrent sur le sol, lâchement abandonné par deux jeunes hommes impatients. Soupirant d'aise, le cadet se laissait totalement faire, appréciant les baisers de son aîné. Ses mains caressaient le dos et les cheveux du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il se crispe.

« Shishido san... »

Étonné d'être stoppé alors qu'ils étaient en si bonne route, le brun regarda son partenaire, lui demandant des explications.

« Ta main ... »

Ben, qu'est ce qu'elle avait de spécial sa main ?

« Elle est sur ma ... »

Ah … C'était ça le problème ? Certes, c'était la première fois qu'ils se caressaient aussi impunément mais … C'était normal pour deux personnes qui s'aiment d'un jour passer le cap, non ? Poussant un long soupire, légèrement agacé par le côté … Niais de l'argenté, Ryo leva les yeux au ciel et lui envoya un regard mi moqueur mi attendrit malgré tout.

« Tu préfère que ce soit ma bouche ? »


End file.
